Luffy's Torture
by Blue Maid
Summary: When Luffy makes the dreadful mistake of having a bet with Nami, he unfortunately loses and can not eat meat for three days! How will Luffy survive this Torture?
1. Luffy's Torture

_**I've been thinking, how would it be if Luffy couldn't eat meat for three days, So I've made this Humorous, Torturous story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Luffy's Torture**_

Such a peaceful Morning, Wind blowing softly against the sails, The waves crashing calmly against the ship, and a Warm buttery sun climbing slowly towards the sky.

Nami groaned and turned to face the ceiling, She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Nami was the first to awaken and the person who had to wake everyone else up.

She slowly got off her bed and got dressed,"I have to wake up those idiots.."She opened her door, and was welcomed with a soft breeze against her face, fully awakening her.

"Today is going to be beautiful."She looked towards the sky, not a single cloud.

She smiled and headed towards the Boy's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response,it was silent and she grew impatient."Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Time to wake up!" She yelled towards the door, but still got no response.

She growled and kicked the door open.

Luffy and Zoro were scattered on the floor snoring loudly, while Usopp and Sanji were laying on the bunks sound asleep.

She walked towards Usopp and shook him,He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like carrot and turned away still fast asleep. Nami gritted her teeth and pulled on his nose, hard enough to wake him up."Gahh! Nami!?"She let go and folded her arms," ." Usopp frowned, but obeyed and got up stretching.

Nami walked towards Sanji's bunk, he was on his stomach snoring quietly."Sanji..Wake up!"She shook his shoulder."_Aah..Nami-swannn.."_Sanji smiled stupidly and soon after snored quietly again. Nami closed her eyes and signed. She pulled his leg roughly, causing his to fall off his bunk.**"Urff! FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MARIMO!?"**Sanji looked up and saw Nami looking at him with a unamused gaze.

"_Shut up..idiot...cook._"Zoro mumbled, he somewhat heard Sanji in his sleep."Aahh, Nami-Swwaann! I apologize and Good morning! You look as beautiful as ever!"He got up and smiled sweetly."Good morning Sanji-kun,Will please go make breakfast?"Nami pleaded, smiling sweetly at him. That action drove Sanji insane,"Of course Nami-Swaan! Right away!"He almost ran out out of the room.

Now the two most hardest to wake up, Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy. Nami moaned and frowned to herself, Zoro was on his back with his hand on his abdomen and one leg on the other. Luffy's hat was on his face, with his arms and legs sprawled out.

She walked towards Zoro, using her foot she shook him. Zoro flinched, bit continued snoring.

She used more force, still asleep, Her eye twitched and she kicked him a little too hard,causing Zoro to awake up with his eyes opened widely and with a gasp.

He turned towards Nami's direction and growled furiously.

"What the hell, woman!?"He rubbed his temples. She put her hands on her on her hips,"It's morning, sunshine, get up." Zoro growled once more, making a vein pop out from his forehead.

He stood up walking out of the room, mumbling about how letting a woman join was a bad idea.

Nami was going to punch him later, now the goal was to wake the Captain up. She walked towards him,"Luffy! Luffy?! Get up!"She shook his shoulders violently, but he only drooled and continued his snoring.

Nami slapped his cheeks, Luffy only made a coughing sound coming from his throat, but still didn't wake up. Nami growled, she spotted a vase with flowers and grabbed it. She walked towards Luffy and removed the flowers, she poured the water on Luffy's face.

He made gurgling noises and moved his legs and arms violently as if he were drowning."Aack!" He sat up and began coughing loudly. He faced Nami who was staring down at him with an annoyed glare.

"Ah,Mornin Nami!" He smiled cheerfully towards her, she frowned,but smiled forcefully. "Good morning, Luffy..time to get up. Luffy stood up and put his hat on his head,"Oh good! I'm starving!" Right when Luffy was gonna leave, Nami grabbed him by his shirt."Luffy...you haven't forgotten the bet we've made have you?"

Luffy looked towards her with a confused gaze,"Bet?"He looked at the ceiling with a finger on his chin, his mouth formed into a straight line."Yes Luffy, The bet last night, you lost."She smiled devishly towards him.

Luffy still looked at her confused. She signed,"The bet was if you could make Zoro say "I love you" to Sanji. You lost terribly. "Luffy shifted his head to one side,"Oh, I lost..What do I have to do again?"Nami smiled at him kindly.

"You cannot...I repeat cannot, eat meat for three days. Luffy's mouth hanged open as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.**"WHAT!?"**He grabbed his chest with one hand letting out choking sounds."No..N-no meat...f..for..three...THRES DAYS!?" His vision blurred and he fell to the floor unconcious. Nami signed,"Zoro! Wake up Chopper, an accident happened!"

"Luffy opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but soon it cleared up."Where..?"He sat up and saw he was in his room on the floor. He smiled to himself,"Ahh, it was just a dream?"He closed his eyes and breathed out happily. Nami walked in and smiled at him,"Luffy..Breakfast is ready."

Luffy bursted off from the floor,"Yeaah!"He ran towards the table where his beloved crew were gathered.

Zoro's head was on the table sleeping, Usopp was poking Zoro with a fork, Nami was getting sitted, Chopper was already sitting and staring at Luffy worried he might pass out again,and Sanji was bringing out the food.

Luffy smiled happily as Sanji began placing food on the table. Sanji walked towards him and placed a plate full of delicious foods, but no meat."Ehh!?" Luffy looked at Sanji as if something were wrong, which there was.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Sanji blinked at him confusingly.

"Sanji! Where's my meat!?"He pointed at the plate which contained no meat."Luffy, Nami-san told me that you lost some sort of bet, and you cannot eat meat for three days. "

Luffy let out a painful cry,"It was real!? No! I can't survive without meat!" Luffy banged his head loudly on the table making Zoro wake up."What the hell!?"Zoro saw Usopp poking him, who stopped when he saw the green-haired man face him with a deadly glare.

"Sorry Luffy, but I can't give you meat, Nami-san's orders!" Sanji walked away and continued placing food. Luffy's eye began to twitch,-_No..meat for..three..days..-_He banged his head on the table again.

* * *

_**How will Luffy survive, these next three days with no meat? Next Chapter, you will see!**_

_**Please R&R if possible, and if any ideas, please do say!**_

_**One Piece and Characters belong to the great Eiichiro Oda. **_


	2. Painful Humiliation

_**Well as I said in the previous chapter,Luffy made a bet with the "Cat Burglar" Nami, and lost! Now he must suffer the consequences,Chopper has to suffer as well.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Painful Humiliation**_

Usopp stared wide-eyed,"Luffy,not eating meat for three days!?" He nearly fell off his seat, Zoro laughed,"You must be an idiot if you believe Luffy can make it to three days, he can barely wait an hour."

Luffy tried to bury his face deeper into the table."Hey, Nami,why can't Luffy eat meat for three days?" Chopper asked the orange-haired woman."Ah, well he lost a bet, and since I won..he can't eat meat."

She looked towards Luffy whose chin was on the table looking at the huge ham which was placed in the middle of them. Sanji sat in his seat looking at Luffy,"Oi, Luffy, you can make it,I'm sure."Sanji tried to encourage his captain, but Luffy just kept staring at the ham.

"Hey, Idiot-Cook, don't go saying stupid crap like that, you think Luffy can last three days, hah!" Zoro grinned taking a gulp of sake. Sanji gritted his teeth,"Look who's talking, you can barely last a second without alcohol, dumbass!" Zoro glared at the curly browed man."Shut up,bastard! Like you're one to talk! You can't last a minute without smoking!"

Nami glared at both of the childish men,"Neither of you will have made it, now eat!" Sanji just smiled at her, while Zoro did the opposite."And YOU couldn't last a day without money, witch!" Zoro yelled as he banged his hand on the table.

Sanji growled at the swordsman, "Don't talk to Nami-san that way, bastard!" Zoro now stood up,"You have a problem, Cook!?" Sanji also stood up,"You wanna fight!?" Nami just ignored them. She spotted Luffy trying to grab a chicken leg by stretching his arm across the table, She smiled and stabbed his hand with a fork, Luffy shot up from his chair grabbing his hand.

Chopper signed and continued eating, while Usopp was enjoying the fight between Zoro and Sanji.

"Haah, Nami!? Why'd you stab me?!"Luffy stuck his hand in his mouth staring at Nami as if she were a monster."No meat!"She pointed a finger towards the delicious ham and sat back down. Luffy made a childish face and sat down. "AND STOP FIGHTING!"Nami yelled furiously at the other two."What ever you say, Nami-Swwaann!" Sanji sat back down like an obedient pet."Seriously, you need to die." Zoro sat down as well putting his feet on the table and they all continued to eat.

Luffy ate all the food, ten total of plates, but still wasn't satisfied. "Ay, Nami...can I have a tiny piece?" Luffy asked as he saw Nami cutting a slice of the ham."No Luffy, no meat at all." Luffy watched in horror as she ate the meat."You demon!" Luffy walked away as if he were an abused stray dog.

* * *

It was now night, The day went by fast well not for Luffy of course, he felt the urge to sink his teeth into meat, he already ate well, but without meat, he still wasn't satisfied. Luffy was now sitting in a corner, When suddenly his stomach growled. He frowned to himself, he noticed Chopper walking past him._-I wonder if Chopper counts as me..-_ Luffy walked towards the furry little animal, Chopper saw a shadow and turned around to face Luffy.

"Oh hey, Luffy, You must be in a lot of pain..well not physically, but em.."Chopper stopped talking as he saw Luffy staring at him differetly.

He had a huge smile on his face,"Luffy...what's wrong?" Chopper felt chills run through his tiny body, for the face Luffy was making felt as if he was about to be molested."Luffy...Stop that.." Chopper began to sweat. Out of nowhere Luffy pulled out a fork and knife.

"Don't worry Chopper, it will be fast and it won't hurt a bit." Chopper froze.

Zoro was now sleeping when he heard a scream startling him."Wha,huh!?"Zoro sat up rubbing his eyes when he saw two figures run past him.

"Zoro!" Chopper screamed, Zoro stared as he saw him being chased around by Luffy."Ehh!?" He stood up and ran towards them. Chopper quickly stood behind the swordsman. "Help me,he's gone mad!" Chopper said while Quivering uncontrollably.

"Luffy...You can't eat Chopper!" Zoro folded his arms."Well, Sanji did say he was emergency food supply.."He looked down at the small being. Chopper looked up at the green-haired man in aghast."WHAAT!?" Nami walked towards them,"What's going on!?" She asked facing the three. Chopper quickly ran towards her."They're crazy!" He answered pointing towards them."I'm well aware of that." Nami said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I told him it won't hurt." Luffy folded his arms, Zoro simply shrugged."I have nothing to do with this, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Zoro laid down and closed his eyes with his hands behind his head.

"Luffy!" Nami put her palm on her forehead,"When I say meat, I mean Chopper as well!"

Luffy nodded sadly and walked away slouching. Chopper breathed out happily,"Thanks Nami!"He walked inside his room.

Luffy sat grumbling to himself,"I shouldn't have made that bet.."

**_《The Night Before》_**

_Nami was sitting down counting the money they had stored. She yawned out completely bored,and decided to take a break. She walked outside, She saw Luffy eating meat, shoving handfuls of it inside his cheeks, while Zoro was laughing. She signed, but smiled,_

_"LUFFY!" Suddenly the Cook, Sanji, stormed out of the kitchen._

_Luffy shoved a piece quickly in his mouth before the cook appeared."Did you eat all the meat again!?" Sanji yelled towards Him. Since Luffy's cheeks were completely stuffed he shook his head. Sanji grabbed his throat._

_"Spit it out!" Luffy's face turned purple and he quickly spat out what was left._

_"Oi, Ero-Cook, Don't go spoiling the fun!"Zoro yelled at the Man."Shut up, Marimo, Also stop drinking all the alcohol!" Sanji yelled back. The two began to argue while Nami walked towards Luffy._

_"Luffy...Why don't we have a small bet." Nami suggested. Luffy stared at her with a confused look."Huh?" He asked folding his legs,looking up at his nakama."Yeah, it's kinda like a game."_

_Luffy's eyes shined as he smiled widely"Game!? Alright, I'm in,let's play!"Luffy quickly stood up from the ground."Don't you wanna hear what happens if you lose?"She asked him with a sly smile."I don't care, I will win!" He chuckled softly at her. Nami smiled at him,"If you say so."_

_**《**__**End》**_

Luffy walked inside his room he shared with Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. He fell face forward on the floor._-Two..more..days..-_He heard Zoro chuckle quietly."Remember,Luffy,you can make it." Zoro laughed out. Luffy threw a nearby object towards him, making him grunt in pain. Luffy smiled and stuck his tongue out.

He closed his eyes and for all he could, go to sleep.

* * *

**_Luffy barely made it the first day, Same goes for Chopper,Hopefully the next day won't be as painful for Mugiwara._**

**_Please R&R if possible, and if there are any ideas, please do say! _****_One Piece and all the Characters belong to the Great Eiichiro Oda. _**


	3. Marimo Is Not Food

**_Greetings, Third Chapter of "Luffy's Torture",I hope this Story is entertaining and grabs your attention, If there are any problems, suggestions, or Ideas, please do say!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Marimo Is Not Food_**

Looks like the morning started off in a bad start, Screaming could be heard coming from the Boy's room.

** "LUFFY! LUFFY!? DAMMIT LUFFY!"** Zoro's head was somehow in between Luffy's mouth, Zoro pulled to try to escape. Luffy didn't budge, instead he simply drooled, Zoro heard Sanji laughing loudly, and turned to face him.

"Bastard, get him off me!" After laughing for another few seconds, Sanji decided to help him."How the hell did this happen?"

Sanji asked while grabbing Luffy's head."How do I know,get him off!"

Usopp opened his eyes slowly, the shouting from the two men woke him,_"Ahh, Zoro..Sanji, it's to soon to be..fighting.." _He mumbled as he turned to them still drowsy,His eyes opened widely.

He saw a Captain sucking on a swordman's head, a cook trying to remove the Captain who is sucking on the swordsman's head. Usopp covered his mouth, so Zoro couldn't hear him laughing.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's head and shook it violently. Sanji gave one last pull and Luffy came right off.

Luffy landed on the ground snoring loudly."I'm gonna kill him!"Zoro grabbed his head which was covered in Saliva. Sanji and Usopp fell on the ground laughing,Zoro gritted his teeth and attacked them.**"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Nami growled,"What the hell are they doing!?"Nami heard slams,objects being thrown against the wall, and footsteps stomping around. She opened the door to her room and quickly walked over to where the noise was heard.

She opened the door, and frowned. Luffy was on the floor snoring, Usopp was also on the floor, but covered in wounds, Sanji and Zoro were fighting.

She walked up to them and punched them on the head,**"STOP FIGHTING!"** Shortly after, it grew quiet, only the Cook and the Swordsman exchanging glares.

Usopp twitched,_"N-Nami..."_He managed to choke out. Nami signed, "Sanji-kun, get Chopper, please." She closed her eyes, and breathed out.

_"Right away, Nami-Sannn!~"_ Sanji ran out, hearts floating in the background.

"Oi, Nami, Cancel that damn bet already, Luffy almost sucked out my brain!"Zoro yelled towards her. "Brain? I never thought it would be possible for you to even have one."

Zoro opened his mouth to curse towards her, but Chopper and Sanji ran in."A**AH! USOPP! WE NEEDA DOCTOR!**...Ah, that's me.."Chopper quickly went to aid the long-nosed man.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and sat up,"Eh?"He looked at the crew gathered around in the room.

Zoro scowled at him, Luffy tilted his head to the side.-_Why is Zoro mad?-_Suddenly he heard Usopp yelp in pain."Usopp?! What happened were we attacked!?" Luffy ran towards his injured nakama.

"More like I was attacked." Zoro mumbled annoyed while looking towards Luffy. "Alright, Usopp just needs rest, he should be okay tommorow!"Chopper patted Usopp gently on the shoulder. Luffy still worried, simply smiled,"Sanji, I'm hungry!"Sanji nodded,"I'll go make breakfast.

" Sanji walked out of the room. Before Luffy could react a fist hit him straight in the face making him land on the floor "That's for trying to eat me." Luffy still unaware of what happened got up and chuckled.

"Shishishi, Sorry Zoro!"Zoro looked at him for a brief second and left the room with a grunt, acceppting his apology.

Nami smirked,"Ah, Luffy you're holding up pretty well, today."Luffy frowned, He had completely forgotten about the bet. He left the room with his eyes drooping.

They all left the room so Usopp could rest, the crew gathered at the table prepared to eat. Sanji placed the silverware, Glass cups, and plates filled with various kinds of different foods to choose from.

Luffy signed, but ate the food he was able eat, from the corner of his eye he saw Zoro biting a chunk off meat. Sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked away, but saw Nami slicing Turkey, More sweat.

He faced another direction,Sanji cutting up steak to smaller pieces, his teeth started quivering. **"NOOOO!"**He stood up from his seat, everyone stared at him,"What's Wrong, Lu-"Sanji was interrupted when Luffy yelled out,**"MEAT!"** He jumped on the table like a mad man to grab a piece of meat that was still untouched.

"Sanji!"Nami faced the Curly-browed man. Sanji nodded and before Luffy could lunge onto the meat, Sanji kicked him in the back of the head making him slam onto the table which broke easily and Luffy fell face forward on the floor. Luffy's hand twitched,Sanji removed his foot from Luffy's head."No meat, Luffy." He walked away and cleaned the mess he made.

Luffy stood up, and sat back on his chair, folding his arms and frowning. He suddenly remembered how when he was a child, in Dadan's home, he had to struggle to get food, but now this, this is different.

The meat, oh how tempting it looked in Luffy's eyes, the fragrance, the color, the shape. Luffy was dying inside.

**_《Later That Day》_**

Luffy was ontop his special seat, which was the Going merry's head. He looked out into the vast ocean."This is the worst...I will never play this game with Nami, this isn't even a game..it's too bad to be a game." Luffy laid on his back and took a nap. After an hour or so, he heard his first mate yell three words that lightened up his day.**"ISLAND, UP AHEAD!"**

* * *

**_Bad morning for Zoro, no? Looks like Luffy couldn't handle the temptation, And he still has tommorow, poor soul._**

**_The Straw hats found an island, which in the next Chapter they will explore,but bad things have to happen first, especially to Luffy._**

**_One Piece and all the Characters belong to the great Eiichiro Oda. _**


End file.
